The bra, the foam cup bra, the underwire bra and the tank top each individually are well known articles in the garment industry. Each article on its own provides a specific duty. A soft bra made only with fabric, is designed to gently support the breasts. An underwire fabric bra, provides more support than a regular fabric bra. A foam cup underwire bra, provides a solution for better support, and shaping of the breast. Each type of bra, provides a totally different result and is purchased by women with different needs.
The tank top does not provide any support, lift or coverage of the breasts, and does not provide shaping of the breast. The tank top is designed to often be worn over a bra, as a garment to be worn on its own, or under another article of clothing. The combination of the tank top over foam cups, supported by underwires is unique to this invention. It is very different from a soft cup bra with a lace overlay. The foam cup, underwire bra of this invention is designed to support, shape and lift the breast, while providing full coverage of the nipple.